mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cesare (manga)
Kodansha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Morning | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2005 | last = | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Souryo Fuyumi, serialized in the Japanese monthly comic magazine ''Morning and published in tankoubon format by Kodansha. The first volume was published in 2005 and there have been 7 volumes published in Japan so far. The series is currently ongoing in Morning, while Souryo's other work, Eternal Sabbath, is also serialized by the same magazine. In creating Cesare, Souryo has collaborated with a Dante scholar to bring to life a vivid portrait of Renaissance Italy in great and accurate detail. Series summary Cesare is about the life of one of history's most enigmatic figures, Cesare Borgia, an aristocrat during the Renaissance Italy. The manga takes an intimate look at Cesare's life during his matriculation at the University of Pisa, at the tender age of 15, in the years preceding his appointment as a cardinal of the Holy See. Characters Cesare Borgia Installed at Pisa by his father Rodrigo Borgia, a cardinal, purportedly to earn his doctorate in theology. However, it is soon made obvious that Cesare's presence in Pisa is engineered by his father in order to support the rise of the Borgia family in power and the impending ascension of Rodrigo Borgia to the papacy. Michelotto da CorellaCesare's faithful right-hand man. An orphaned Sephardi Jew who was taken into Rodrigo Borgia's household, and of an age with Cesare. Angelo da Canossa A new student at Pisa, Angelo proves to be a fish out of water. Having lived a sheltered life with his grandfather in a remote province, he retains a social clumsiness that gets him in trouble at his first day in school. It is only through Cesare's timely intervention that Angelo begins to realize his awkward and lackadaisical upbringing. It is through the eyes of Angelo that we primarily learn Cesare's multifaceted motivations and the beginnings of his ambitions. Other characters Cesare's life and world overlaps with the politics of his father and his father's allies and enemies. Rodrigo Borgia The Borgias, who were based in Valencia, Spain, were known to be ruthless in the pursuit of their ambitions. Although a cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church, and by rule forbidden to marry or have children, he acknowledged Cesare as well as some of his illegitimate children and used their talents to perpetuate the power of the Borgias throughout Europe and support him in his rise as Pope Alexander VI. Giuliano della Rovere A cardinal and chief rival of Rodrigo Borgia for the papacy. Related to the Pazzi Conspiracy, of which a prominent member of the Medici family was murdered. He is a real historical figure. Raffaele Riario Related to the Roveres through ties of marriage, he is allegedly one of Guiliano's supporters and a key conspirator in the Pazzi Conspiracy. He is also a real historical figure. Lorenzo de' Medici A wealthy Italian statesman. He is a patron of scholars, artists, and poets. Such was his role for Angelo da Canossa's grandfather, a sculptor. Angelo's tuition at the University of Pisa was likewise sponsored by Lorenzo de' Medici. He is also a real historical figure. Savonarola An Italian Dominican priest who harbors great enmity toward the Medicis and the Borgias. He is also a real historical figure. External links *[http://www.e-1day.jp/morning/manga/cesare.html Morning, Cesare page] Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Seinen manga it:Cesare il creatore che ha distrutto ja:チェーザレ 破壊の創造者